La découverte des sens
by Maman bouba
Summary: Sherlock ne comprend pas les couples. Sherlock veut comprendre pourquoi les hommes et les femmes éprouvent le besoin de coucher ensemble. Mais qui peut l'aider ? Attention relations sexuelles.
1. Chapter 1

_Story : La découverte des sens._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_Avertissement : la série Sherlock et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cela appartient à la BBC et à Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Avertissement 2 : Je m'excuse d'avances des fautes, j'espère ne pas trop en faire. _

_Avertissement 3 : j'ai mis M en raiting car je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre d'autre…_

_Note de l'auteur : cela se passe après la saison 2. Sherlock est revenue d'entre les morts et John est marié à Mary._

* * *

**La Découverte des sens.**

Scherlock avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre les couples. C'est bien pour cela qu'il avait souvent fait capoter les tentatives de son ami John. Quel intérêt y avait il à être avec une femme ou un homme, a se toucher et se murmurer des mots doux ? Il n'en voyait pas. Et il trouvait cela très horripilant de devoir regarder un couple s'embrasser devant soit. Le bruit des échanges salivaires l'avait toujours fait sortir de ses gongs.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait disparu pendant 3 ans et qu'il n'avait plus été la pour empêcher John de se marier, il devait composer sa vie avec Mary, la fameuse femme qui avait réussi à mettre la main sur John. Non pas qu'elle soit désagréable avec lui (au contraire elle le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait) ou qu'elle soit d'une intelligence basse, non ce qui le gênait c'était le faite de devoir assister à tous ses échanges de couples qu'il avait pu détester.

Surtout que certains échanges le troublaient au plus au point. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il était allé voir John pour une enquête et était tombé sur lui en train de prendre sa femme. Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient aperçu de sa présence et au vu des bruits qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, Sherlock aurait pu cambrioler leur appartement qu'ils n'auraient rien entendu.

Le fait de voir deux personnes s'accoupler ne le gênait pas, ni même le faite que ce soit John en pleine action. Non, ce qui le perturbait, c'était les bruits de pure plaisir qu'ils avaient poussé. Comment pouvait-on prendre autant de plaisir à s'accoupler ? C'est cela qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Comme l'avait si bien dit son frère une fois, il n'y connaissait rien en matière de sexe et cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problème… jusqu'à maintenant. Mais qui pourrait donc lui apprendre ce genre de choses ? Sherlock avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas.

Son frère ? Certainement pas, il serait capable de prendre d'en faire une affaire d'état et de lui en parler pendant des années et des années.

Iréne Adler ? Pas plus, Elle serait capable de le prendre en photos dans des positions inimaginables…

Sally Donovan ? Non, elle le détestait et il n'avait pas confiance en elle.

Lestrade ? Il n'était pas gai donc non plus.

John, il n'en était pas question et Sherlock ne pensait pas qu'il serait d'accord pour lui prêter Mary. Et madame Hudson était trop vieille pour lui… Rien à faire, Sherlock ne trouvait personne…

Puis, lui vient une idée : Molly Harper. Mais bien sur, Molly l'avait déjà aidé plusieurs fois et au vu des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, elle serait surement heureuse de pourvoir l'aider !

Sherlock se dépêcha de partir pour l'hôpital Saint Barth où il espérait y trouver Molly. Elle était effectivement à la morgue en train de finir divers dossiers lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau. La jeune femme sembla surprise de le voir la et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

- Molly, je fais face à grand problème et j'aimerais que tu m'aides.

- Bien sur, répondit-elle, qu'as tu besoin ?

- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi les gens couchent ensemble et quel est l'intérêt de le faire ! Peux-tu m'aider ?

Sherlock s'attendit à ce que la jeune femme rougisse et bafouille comme elle le faisait souvent devant lui mais fut étonné de découvrir une autre facette de Molly. Elle se redressa un peu surprise et son regard se fit plus coquin ainsi que son sourire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

- Très bien, j'accepte sous certaines conditions. Tu ne parles de cela à personne et tu feras tout ce que je te dis sans poser de question, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Suis moi, nous allons chez moi, je vais t'expliquer certaines choses.

Le trajet jusque chez elle fut rapide, Sherlock était un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était jamais dévoilé devant personne et la Molly qu'il connaissait semblait avait disparu. Celle-ci était plus souriante mais son sourire était aguicheur et troublant. Une fois arrivé chez la jeune femme, elle le conduisit au salon où elle le fit s'assoir sur un fauteuil.

- Installe toi, j'aimerais te poser deux trois questions.

- Très bien.

- Tu es vierge n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as jamais eu aucun contact sexuel avec une autre personne.

- Non.

- Et avec toi-même ?

- Et bien… Sherlock fut un peu gêné des questions posées par la si timide Molly. Oui, bien sur, cela m'est arrivé.

- Très bien. Je vais te demander de penser à quelque chose qui t'excite sexuellement. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est.

La jeune femme se leva et quitta le salon, laissant un Sherlock très perplexe. Lui qui se vantait de tout connaitre de tout le monde, il se trouvait face à quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et à quelqu'un qui le surprenait énormément. Il décida de faire ce que Molly lui avait dit, assez curieux quand à la suite. Il commença doucement à se caresser tout en attendant son initiatrice. Il finit par sentir son érection se lever et fut étonné de sentir une autre main que la sienne se poser sur son sexe. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une Molly en sous vêtements en dentelle qui le regardait d'un air mutin.

- Laisse toi faire, lui murmura-t-elle. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Sherlock ferma les yeux et se laissa caresser par cette main étrangère. Ses sensations étaient bien plus agréables que quand c'était lui qui se faisait. Sentir une autre main et se laisser aller sous ses caresses n'avaient rien à voir avec la masturbation. Quand il commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise sous les caresses de Molly, une nouvelle sensation fit sont apparition. Quelque chose de chaud et humide avait pris la place de la main. Il ouvrit de grands yeux pour découvrit la bouche de Molly autour de son sexe. Il se laissa hypnotiser par la vue de cette femme si lascive devant lui et il se perdit dans ses sensations. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça et se surpris à pousser de petits râles. Jamais, il n'en avait poussé lorsqu'il se touchait seul, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Molly continua son traitement jusqu'à ce que Sherlock finisse par jouir dans sa bouche en poussant un gémissement rauque.

Sherlock mis du temps à se remettre. Ses sens étaient exacerbés et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement. Seule une chose tournait dans sa tête : si c'était cela avoir des relations sexuelles avec d'autres personnes, il comprenait mieux pourquoi personne ne voulait s'en passer. Et si Molly était d'accord pour continuer à lui apprendre, il n'allait pas passer sa chance !

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai imaginé cela mais je trouve que Molly fait trop timide et gêner face à Sherlock. J'avais envie de la montrer différente !^^_

_Merci de m'avoir lu. Si jamais vous avez le moindre commentaire à faire, si vous aimez ou non, si vous trouvez cela nul, n'hésitez pas et laisser une review !_

_ Bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Story : La découverte des sens._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_Avertissement : la série Sherlock et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cela appartient à la BBC et à Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Avertissement 2 : Je m'excuse d'avances des fautes, j'espère ne pas trop en faire. _

_Avertissement 3 : j'ai mis M en raiting car je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre d'autre…_

_Note de l'auteur : cela se passe après la saison 2. Sherlock est revenue d'entre les morts et John est marié à Mary._

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et à ceux qui ont laissé une review, cela fait énormément plaisir !_

* * *

**L'hallucination.**

John était perdu depuis quelques jours. Sherlock se comportait bizarrement et lui posait des questions étranges et très gênantes. Questions qu'il n'avait jamais posé auparavant et que John ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui pose. Non, John n'en revenait toujours pas, il en était toujours extrêmement gêné...

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sherlock n'était plus si affecté par le manque d'affaires. D'habitude, le détective tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et surgissait à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit pour venir le voir que Mary soit la ou non. Mais là, rien… pas une seule visite de son ami depuis deux jours… Et d'ailleurs, John aurait aimé oublié cette dernière visite… Mais qu'avait bien pu penser Sherlock en lui demandant de lui décrire ses relations sexuelles avec Mary, sincèrement ! John lui avait servi du thé comme souvent et avait faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgé en l'entendant demander cela. Il n'était pas prude mais tout de même… Il lui avait évidemment répliqué que cela ne se demandait pas et que cela ne le concernait pas. Bien que Sherlock fut déçu de cette réponse, John l'avait bien remarqué, il ne parla plus de cela durant le reste de sa visite.

Par contre, John restait curieux de l'absence prolongée de son ami. Il était d'ailleurs déterminé à comprendre ses soudaines absences et son tout aussi soudain intérêt aux choses lié au sexe. C'est cela, il allait mener son enquête en allant directement aux endroits où Sherlock était la plupart du temps. Après un cours appel à Lestrade qui l'assura ne pas avoir vu le détective depuis presque 1 semaine, ce qui étonna grandement John, il se rendit à la morgue où Sherlock allait souvent étudier les cadavres pour le plus grand bonheur de la timide Molly.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, John se dépêcha de descendre à la morgue sans répondre aux saluts de ses anciens collègues. Mais un fois arrivé en bas, un spectacle étrange l'attendait. En effet, il aperçut par le hublot de la porte un Sherlock légèrement dévêtu au main d'un Molly qui semblait très bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait, tout du moins le supposait il en entendant les léger soupirs de Sherlock.

Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi tous ces mystères et ces questions. Même s'il avait préféré ne pas voir cette scène entre Molly et Sherlock, John ne put s'empêché de rire face au visage étrangement béat de son ami. Il résista à l'envie de le prendre en photo pour montrer cela à Lestrade et préféra piéger celui-ci en lui informant de la présence de Sherlock à la morgue et que celui-ci voulait le voir. Et puis, tout cela lui donnant des idées, John décida d'appeler Mary pour avoir droit, lui aussi, de s'amuser un peu.

* * *

Lestrade fut, d'ailleurs, grandement étonné que le détective consultant veuille le voir et en urgence. Mais il n'allait certainement pas remettre en doute John Watson. Si ce dernier lui disait, à la place de Sherlock, que celui voulait le voir c'est que c'était urgent.

L'homme quitta rapidement son bureau tout ne prévenant ces collègues qui il allait voir. Il fit mine de ne pas voir le regard méprisant d'Anderson et celui limite rebuté de Sally. Il savait que ces collègues n'appréciaient pas le jeune détective et, même s'il comprenait que c'était dur de ne pas grincer des dents face à celui-ci, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécie cet homme qui ne savait juste pas se comporter comme tout le monde. D'ailleurs depuis que John était arrivé, Sherlock avait beaucoup changé.

Lestrade arriva rapidement à l'hôpital et descendit, comme John quelques temps avant lui, vers la morgue espérant y retrouver Sherlock et le docteur. Il descendit rapidement les dernières marches et ouvrit en grand la porte battante de la pièce.

- Alors, Sherlock, que ce passe t'il ? s'écria t'il, avant de se taire brutalement en voyant ce qui se passait devant lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant Molly, la si timide et effacée Molly, agenouillée devant Sherlock dont le pantalon était baissé. Le sexe de celui était bien dressé dans les mains de cette dernière. Lestrade fit rapidement demi-tour et parti en courant, particulièrement gêné de cette situation. A peine sorti de l'hôpital qu'Il entendit son portable sonné et vit un sms de John qui lui disait : « Alors, Tu m'as bien dit un jour que rien ne pouvais t'étonner et te gêner ! Et ça, ça ne t'a pas surpris ? ». Lestrade appuya rageusement sur la touche appel pour lui dire sa façon de penser, à ce foutu docteur !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à la morgue.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on risquait de nous voir, murmura Sherlock.

- Et alors, il est tellement choqué qu'il ne dira rien. répliqua Molly toujours agenouillé. Et ne me dit pas que cela ne t'excite pas de savoir que tout le monde peu nous voir car je ne te croirai pas.

En disant cela, elle lui offrit un regard si espiègle et coquin qu'il ne put retenir un gémissement d'excitation. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle l'initiait et même s'il n'avait pas encore appris grands choses, ne pas aller trop vite lui permettait de mieux appréhender toutes les nouvelles sensations qui l'habitaient. Et il fallait bien avouer que la jeune femme faisait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient cela dans un endroit public mais c'était certainement la meilleure.

- Ce soir, murmura t'il, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi ! J'ai lu pas mal de choses sur internet et j'ai hâte de les essayer sur toi.

- Tu m'en vois ravis mon cher Sherlock, lui répondit-elle avant d'englober de sa bouche le sexe de son partenaire qui ne put d'empêcher de gémir et frémir.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle se savait chanceuse, elle avait le seul et unique détective consultant dans sa bouche et avait bien l'intention de profiter de cela pour le rendre fou d'elle. Après tout, il n'en était pas loin.

* * *

_Voilà… Une petite suite, que je ne pensais écrire comme cela mais c'est parti un peu en live sans que je le fasse exprès… je pense faire encore au moins 1 chapitre !_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


	3. Prise de conscience

_Story : La découverte des sens._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_Avertissement : la série Sherlock et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cela appartient à la BBC et à Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Avertissement 2 : Je m'excuse d'avances des fautes, j'espère ne pas trop en faire. _

_Avertissement 3 : j'ai mis M en raiting car je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre d'autre…_

_Note de l'auteur : cela se passe après la saison 2. Sherlock est revenue d'entre les morts et John est marié à Mary._

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et à ceux qui ont laissé une review ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mise en Follow, cela fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis désolée que la publication soit aussi lente mais je ne pensais pas rencontrer du succès avec cette histoire et n'ai pas du tout prévus de suite !_

* * *

**La prise de Conscience**.

Sherlock ne se rendait pas encore compte de ce qu'impliquait dans sa vie sa relation avec Molly. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une expérience, certes très plaisante, qu'il voulait mener pour comprendre un peu mieux ces relations étranges entre couple. Il avait déjà compris qu'entre se donner du plaisir seul ou que quelqu'un vous donne du plaisir est complétement différent. Il avait bien sur essayé seul et avait vite perdu intérêt à la chose. Mais Molly lui avait montré qu'il se trompait ! Elle avait réussi à faire de lui une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne comprenait pas toujours. Pour lui, il y avait deux personnes différentes en lui : Sherlock le détective consultant et Sherlock qui appartenait à Molly.

Molly elle-même ne se rendait pas forcément compte. Pour elle, elle devait profiter d'avoir le détective sous la main pour avoir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Son corps et son esprit pendant quelques instants, elle ne savait pas quand cela allait s'arrêter mais elle voulait en profiter !

Pour les autres, Lestrade comme Watson et Madame Hudson, c'était quelque chose de plus complexe que cela. Ils n'osaient pas en parler aux principaux concernés de peur que Sherlock fuis ou que Molly se mette à espérer. Alors ils se taisaient et observaient. Ils prenaient des notes comme Sherlock l'aurait fait, se concertaient, prenaient des paris. Mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas interférer et d'observer ensemble cet étrange couple.

* * *

Sherlock était content de lui. Il avait de nouveau trouvé un meurtrier. Bon, il n'avait pas été dur à trouver celui, il n'avait mis que deux jours mais il était content d'en avoir fini. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentré chez lui pour se laver et retrouver Molly. Il lui avait juré de s'occuper d'elle mais n'avait pas encore pu mettre son plan en action.

Elle lui avait donné son double des clefs pour qu'il puisse aller en venir comme l voulait et il en avait profité pour en apprendre plus sur celle qu'il pensait connaitre mais qui s'était révélée bien différente de cela. Il savait maintenant qu'elle avait eu bien des relations avant lui et qu'elle tenait à jours un carnet où elle notait toutes ces conquêtes. Elle avait aussi des tenues assez hallucinantes que Sherlock n'aurait même pas imaginé exister.

Il se rendit donc chez elle après être passé en coup de vent chez Madame Hudson. Quand il arriva, il se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà la. Tant pis, il aurait voulu lui faire une surprise mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Un fois entrer, elle l'accueillit en petite tenue comme elle avait pris l'habitude.

- Je savais que tu viendrais une l'enquête terminée, c'est pour cela que je t'ai attendu.

- Tu commences à bien me comprendre… lui murmura Sherlock.

- Je t'observe depuis longtemps, très cher détective, et effectivement, je commence à comprendre comment tu fonctionne…

Sur ces mots, elle le dirigea vers le canapé et le fit tomber dessus. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient assez langoureux. Sherlock ne se fit pas attendre et commença à la caresser doucement d'abord puis avec plus d'empressement. Elle descendit doucement jusqu'à avoir la tête au niveau de son entrejambe et détacha adroitement les fermetures de son pantalon. Elle prit rapidement le sexe de son amant dans la bouche et commença à lui donner du plaisir. Sherlock se laissa faire quelques instants avant de décider de prendre les choses en main. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et ne cherchait pas non plus à savoir mais il avait envie de lui donner du plaisir à elle aussi ! C'était une étrange sensation pour Sherlock que de s'intéresser à quelqu'un… Il se releva rapidement et la pris dans ces bras pour la déposer sur le canapé juste où il était l'instant d'avant. La jeune femme se laissa faire, curieuse de savoir ce que le détective lui préparait. Etonnée, elle regarda ces mains descendre jusque son sexe et commencer à jouer avec son clitoris. Et elle était encore plus étonnée de se rendre compte qu'il savait très bien s'y prendre. Elle ressentit une vague de plaisir commencer à monter et resta quelques instants le regarder.

Sentant son regard sur lui, Sherlock la regarda et répondit à la question muette qu'il vit dans ces yeux.

- Je me suis renseigné sur internet sur ce qu'il plait aux femmes. Il me tardait de les essayer sur toi.

Molly décida de se laisser faire. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit aussi de profiter un peu de Sherlock. Elle sentit les doigts devenir plus habiles encore et se surpris à gémir selon les angles et la pression qu'ils effectuaient. Elle poussa un cri étonné lorsque la langue de Sherlock remplaça ses doigts et elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle en voulait plus. Bien plus. Elle le laissa faire encore peu puis le repoussa doucement. Sous le regard interrogatif de son amant, elle sourit et murmura :

- J'aimerais plus. Bien plus que ce que nous faisons. Es-tu prêt pour cela ?

Le jeune homme la regarda intensément et réfléchit. Il était vierge et avait pensé le rester toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir de telle sensation ni de telle envie puis, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait des souvenirs, il décida de ne pas réfléchir mais de ressentir. Juste de suivre ses envies.

- Oui, murmura t'il. Oui, j'ai envie de bien plus que cela.

La jeune femme conduisit son amant dans la chambre et s'allongea langoureusement dessus. Sherlock finit maladroitement de se déshabiller sous le regard un peu moqueur de Molly qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à regarder « grandir » Sherlock. Un fois totalement nu, le détective ne sut plus quoi faire ce qui décida Molly de prendre les choses en main. Elle l'attira sur le lit et s'assit sur lui.

-Es-tu sûr ? C'est ta première fois et je veux être sûre que c'est ce que tu désires.

-Oui, oui j'en suis sûr !

La jeune se releva légèrement et s'empala doucement sur le sexe tendu de son amant. Sherlock en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, jamais ces sens ne lui avait donné autant d'information. Il fut encore plus perdu dans ses sensations lorsque Molly se releva un peu et se rabaissa. Elle continua ses va-et-vient d'abord lents puis peu à peu de plus en plus rapide. Le jeune homme se mis a donné lui aussi des coups de reins sans s'en rendre compte, plonger qu'il était dans sa recherche de compréhension de ses sensations. Jamais il n'avait imaginé cela, jamais il n'avait pensé prendre autant de plaisir à faire cela. Il revient à lui lorsqu'il entendit Molly gémir au-dessus de lui. Et ce qu'il vit le transporta encore plus. La jeune femme gémissait fortement, ces cheveux détachés lui collaient au visage à cause de la sueur. Il se rendit compte que c'était lui qu'il lui faisait ressentir cela tout comme c'était elle qu'il désirait, c'était en elle qu'il voulait aller encore plus profondément. Leurs va-et-vients continuèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Molly finisse par jouir et le jeune homme la suivit rapidement en un puissant râle. Elle s'écroula sur lui et il se surprit à la serrer dans ses bras et a l'embrassé tendrement.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il comprit pourquoi il avait envie d'aller la voir dès qu'une enquête était terminée. Il comprit pourquoi il avait tellement eu envie de lui faire plaisir et pourquoi il avait tellement envie de recommencer. C'est parce qu'il l'aimait. Le grand détective Sherlock Holmes, l'homme sans sentiment, avait succombé à Molly Harper. Il savait maintenant que plus rien ne serait comme avant mais bizarrement il n'avait pas peur. Pas peur de ces sentiments, pas peur de ces envies tout simplement car il savait qu'il partagerait tout cela avec Molly. Il se retourna vers elle et lui en souriant :

- A partir de maintenant, tu m'appartiens.

- Pour toujours. Murmura la jeune femme en souriant.

Molly se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son amant. Elle avait réussi, Sherlock lui appartenait et elle lui appartenait. Beaucoup aurait pris peur en entendant Sherlock dire cela mais pas elle. Car c'est ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle désirait. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait que lorsqu'il n'aurait pas d'enquête mais qu'importe puisqu'il viendrait la voir elle juste après. Elle est personne d'autre.

* * *

_Hello ! Bon, je dois avouer que c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste sur cette histoire. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait autant suivie et appréciée. Je vous remercie pour m'avoir lu et pour avoir reviewer ! Bientôt !_

_MMBB_


End file.
